Cuando me enamoro
by Annie Luna
Summary: Todos los Jedi saben que el Código es importante, pero... ¿Cuantos lo han seguido? Anakin no es ninguno de ellos, Ahsoka casi lo rompe y ¿que pasa con Katooni y con Petro? de por si ellos son muy unidos. Después de todo Jedi o no, las hormonas atacan igual. Two-Shot!
1. Adolescentes

**Antes de subir el prox capítulo de Regreso… quise prepararlos (?) y dejarlos con este pequeño Two-Shot!... ¿será necesario que diga que Star Wars: The Clone Wars no pertenece? De todas formas ya lo dije… así que… bueno el Fic ;D**

* * *

><p>Katooni se encontraba en su habitación meditando, los últimos días no entendía nada de lo que ocurría con ella, Ganodi, su gran amiga la encontraba extraña, después de todo no era normal viniendo de ella, el querer colocarse siempre junto a Petro en los entrenamientos… no en definitiva no era normal, en especial siendo que los Jedi no podían formar lazos.<p>

- Esto no puede seguir así –murmuro para ella misma algo frustrada- necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora… -se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto que justo se abría

- Te estaba buscando –le dijo a modo de saludo Petro, causando que la chica lo mirara sorprendida- recuerda que hoy tenemos entrenamiento con Ahsoka… la derrotare en un duelo, ya verás

- No creo que puedas hacerlo –reconoció Katooni mientras el muchacho la miraba ofendido- Ahsoka tiene más experiencia que tú en los duelos, aunque reconozco que se lo pondrás difícil, después de todo… haz mejorado mucho –su amigo sonrió en agradecimiento- pero no significa que debas confiarte

- Lo sé, lo sé no te preocupes –respondió sin darle importancia al comentario de su amiga- es más te dedicare la victoria –le guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Zatt, sin darse cuenta que Katooni se ponía algo nerviosa

- Es oficial… -suspiro- necesito hablar con alguien y quizás Ahsoka pueda ayudarme

* * *

><p>- Katooni –saludo la joven Togruta mientras se alejaba de la ventana- no te esperaba tan pronto… ¿ocurre algo malo?<p>

- No sé, si sea malo Padawan Tano –reconoció ella- estoy muy confundida y quería saber si podías ayudarme

- Quizás yo no sea la adecuada –se cruzó de piernas sentada en una de las colchonetas- el Maestro Yoda o el Maestro Windu serían más adecuados para…

- No es nada relacionado con la fuerza Ahsoka –la corto la niña- es algo más de mujer, si digámoslo así

- Comprendo –le sonrió con ternura- ¿Quién es él?

- ¿Él? –pregunto nerviosa y algo sonrojada- ¿Por qué piensas que… -Ahsoka levanto una ceja- bien… es que últimamente eh sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de Petro y…

- ¿Petro? Eso es adorable –la interrumpió ella con ojitos brillantes- ¿hay algo más? Digo como para no darte una idea equivocada

- Bueno… -dudo- hace poco fue a verme a mi cuarto y… -la Padawan de Anakin abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡no! No es lo que tú piensas, vino a recordarme que el entrenamiento de hoy es contigo y me dijo que te retaría y que me dedicaría la victoria… luego me guiño un ojo y se fue con Zatt

- ¿Cómo te sentiste en ese momento? –le pregunto de forma neutral

- Un poco nerviosa, pero agradecida de que me quisiera dedicar la victoria a mí –respondió algo perdida

- Escucha con atención Katooni –le dijo Ahsoka- como todo Jedi no soy una experta en estos temas, ya que desobedecen al Código –Katooni se asustó- no te asustes, tranquila… mira por lo que tú me cuentas y por lo que yo eh notado cuando les eh enseñado –suspiro en definitiva eso no sería fácil- te gusta y no solamente como amigo

- ¡¿Qué?! –grito ella roja como la grana- eso es imposible… y completamente absurdo… Petro y yo solo somos amigos. Nos conocemos desde que llegamos al Templo y… que me gusten sus ojos no significa nada….

- Si tú dices que eso no significa nada –se burló la futura Dama Jedi- enamorarte es normal y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando se es miembro de la Orden no puedes formar lazos, pero aun así y que me mate un Droide de Protocolo si me equivoco –la niña se rio- todos los Caballeros y Damas Jedi han tenido sentimientos mayores que lo permitido por otra persona… el truco… es que en el Templo no solo nos enseñan a manejar la fuerza, sino que también a controlar nuestros sentimientos…

- Pero… rompería el Código –murmuro- es algo sagrado no puedo… no puedo sentir esto

- Cuando yo tenía tu edad… también conocí a un chico –comenzó la mayor- es un humano y cuando lo vi, me pareció alguien sumamente arrogante… de hecho no lo soportaba

- ¿Y qué ocurrió? –pregunto interesada mientras se sentaba al frente de Ahsoka

- Comenzamos a conversar de la Guerra y nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos ser buenos amigos –miro directo a los ojos azules de la niña- le salve la vida 2 veces, la primera de unos Droides y luego de Guardia Letal –ambas se estremecieron ligeramente- creía que el sentía lo mismo que yo… cuando volvimos a la nave y se fue, me di cuenta que no lo quería solo como mi amigo. Sentía algo por él y no podía decírselo

- ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto al 100% metida en la historia

- Con el Maestro Skywaler y Kenobi… fuimos a Onderon –continuo- y ahí lo encontramos… se había enamorado de otra mujer

- Lo siento –dijo con sinceridad- debió haber sido muy duro

- Solo un poco, después de todo todavía tenía una misión que cumplir –le restó importancia- y llegado el momento su vida dependió de mi… y no pude salvarla –se pasa una mano por la cara- la frustración de ese amigo fue tal… que no pude hablar con él hasta el fin de la Guerra de los Clones (*), que perdiera a la mujer que amaba fue solo mi culpa… luego fue él quien personalmente vino a verme aquí en el Templo… y le rogué que me perdonara

- ¿Qué le dijo él? –volvió a preguntar interesada

- Que no tenía nada que perdonarme, porque había hecho lo que podía y que el resto no estaba en mis manos –luego sonrió- dijo y te cito textual: "fue la voluntad de la fuerza o alguna tontería así de la que hablan ustedes los Jedi"

- ¿Qué hizo usted?

- Perdí el control de mi misma –reconoció un poco avergonzada- en la mitad de uno de los pasillos me lance a sus brazos y lo bese

- Pero y el Código… la Orden es nuestra vida –le recordó con rencor

- Supe desde el primer momento que estaba mal –suspiro- pero no puede evitarlo… y bueno… estamos juntos desde entonces

- El Consejo no va a permitirlo –medido ella- si se enteran te expulsaran

- Ya lo saben –asumió ella- cuando me convierta en Dama Jedi, dejare la Orden, al igual que mi Maestro

- ¿Dejarla? ¿Por qué?

- Rompí el Código, pero logre hacer un trato con el Consejo, fue difícil, pero lo logre, bajo la condición de que cuando la Orden y la fuerza me necesitaran, a pesar de todo acudiría a su llamado

- Ósea seguirás en misiones… ¿no?

- Y si la fuerza lo desea tendré un Padawan –sonrió ella- por eso te recomiendo que identifiques lo que sientes y lo medites… si la fuerza dice que terminaran juntos así será… por más vueltas que de… si la fuerza no lo quiere… se pasara y podrás seguir con todo tal como antes

- Padawan Tano ¿podemos pasar? –pregunto Zatt quien estaba al lado de Petro- oh ¿volvemos después?

- Claro que no –respondió la aludida- comenzaremos en unos minutos, con Katooni ya terminamos ¿cierto? ¿todo claro?

- Como la fuerza –le dijo ella sonriendo- ahora con su permiso me retiro –hizo una reverencia

- Espera ¿no te quedaras con nosotros? –le pregunto Petro mientras sujetaba su brazo y lo acariciaba de forma inconsciente

- Ganodi y yo tenemos practica con la Maestra Reidat (**) –le respondió emocionada la niña con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera- nos enseñara nuevos movimientos con el sable de luz

- Y nos regañara sino llegamos a tiempo –apareció de la nada Ganodi- apurémonos… dicen que la única persona que la ha hecho enfadar y ha vivido para contarlo es el Maestro Skywalker

- Es verdad –musito Ahsoka- lo eh visto con mis propios ojos

- Pero no se me olvida que tienes una victoria que regalarme –le susurro Katooni en el oído- hablaremos luego –y ahora fue ella quien le guiño un ojo dejándolo nervioso a la par de Ganodi quien tiraba de ella para llevársela

- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Zatt contrariado

- No tengo idea –le contesto Petro con una sonrisa de enamorado que causo que Ahsoka lo molestara toda la clase

* * *

><p>Pasaron los años y Petro no pudo dedicarle su victoria a Katooni ya que Ahsoka le dio una paliza, si puede que fuera el enamorado de su futura Padawan, pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría ganar. Ahora luego de que terminara su entrenamiento Petro se dirigía a enfrentarse al Consejo… había llegado el momento de dar las pruebas.<p>

- ¿Nervioso? –le pregunto su Maestra, Barris Offee- todo estará bien

- Si, lo sé –respondió algo ido- es solo que siento que me falta algo…

- ¿Algo o alguien? –pregunto con sorna la Miriliana, Ahsoka le había comentado su conversación con Katooni y ella había notado que al parecer era mutuo

- No… no sé de qué me hablas Maestra –respondió sonrojado hasta la medula

- Por supuesto que lo sabes –lo reto- solo estas triste porque tú querida Katooni no estará presente para verte realizar las pruebas

- Ella es solo mi amiga –miro hacia otro lado- además, fue ella quien quiso aceptar esa estúpida misión en Kiros, en vez de quedarse aquí en el Templo conmigo cuando se lo pedí…

- Es hora muchacho –lo corto Anakin, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- sé que es inevitable pensar en la chica que amas, pero debes concentrarte… sino… la pobre de Barris tendrá que aguantarte otro año y Katooni estará muy decepcionada

- Es increíble que ella se haya convertido en Dama Jedi antes que yo me convirtiera en Caballero –susurro con rencor

* * *

><p>- Maestra –llamo Katooni- ¿crees que Petro lo haya conseguido?<p>

- Eso tenlo por seguro –la tranquilizo Ahsoka- ¿se lo dirás?

- Puede que lo haga algún día –así era, puede que cuando Petro dejara de estar enfadado y asumiera que el día que viajaba hacia Kiros no la beso por error (***)… ella tal vez se lo diría o puede que incluso nunca lo hiciera- todo depende de la voluntad de la fuerza

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno admito que me costó un poco escribirlo… después de todo no se expresan muy bien las personalidades de los personajes… <strong>

**(*) En esta historia no ocurre la Orden 66, ya que la Guerra concluye cuando los Jedi deciden abandonarla y liberar a los clones, a la par de que el ejército Droide es desactivado, todos los planetas de ambas alianzas se ven obligados a firmar un acuerdo de paz. Para más detalles consultar mi fic Regreso**

**(**) Zendaya Reidat es un personaje que yo invente y si quieren saber más sobre ella, lean Regreso :D**

**(***) Por si no se entendió, me refería a que cuando Katooni estaba por subir a la nave, para dirigirse a Kiros, Petro la sujeto del brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la beso, luego si disculpo y lo catalogo como un impulso.**

**En la segunda parte, veremos el reencuentro de los 2 adultos jóvenes y puede que se aclare todo… ya saben "Todo depende de la voluntad de la fuerza"**


	2. Adultos Jóvenes

**Bueno mi primera historia de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, así que espero que les guste ;D… por cierto de más está decir que la serie no me pertenece… ya saben ¬¬* estúpidos derechos de autor. Aquí les dejo 2da parte ewe **

* * *

><p>Katooni volvió al Templo Jedi luego de unas semanas en Kiros, su Maestra se lo recomendó para que pudiera descansar, al parecer había notado que no pudo acostumbrarse bien al clima del planeta.<p>

-Bueno R7 al fin llegamos –era extraño hablar sola, pero el droide de su Maestra siempre era buena compañía- ¿Petro? –le pregunto a la nada cuando vio la silueta del muchacho acercarse a la nave

-Sentí tu presencia en el hangar y vine a verte –dijo a modo de saludo Petro mientras controlaba su tono de voz para que no se notara lo emocionado que estaba

-¿Y debo creerte cómo porque? –le pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una de sus cejas

- ¿Por qué no me creerías? –le devolvió el chico

- Eres imposible –suspiro la chica- además es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra –le regaño

- No sé de qué me estás hablando –se excusó él mientras caminaba a su lado- ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto luego de caminar un rato

-Debo hablar con el Consejo ¿Por qué? –le pregunto ella deteniendo su caminata y mirándolo detenidamente- ¿ocurre algo?

-Claro que no –contesto quizás demasiado deprisa- es solo que… pensé que podríamos entrenar juntos

-¿Estas retándome a un duelo? –río ella- ¿quieres perder?

-Ya quisieras mujer –le dijo Petro rodando los ojos- te veo en el patio dentro de 30 minutos, es una cita –y se fue corriendo

-¿Cita? –pregunto Katooni, pero su amigo se había ido- necesito ayuda –suspiro- pero primero iré donde el Consejo

* * *

><p>-Katooni nos alegra verte –la saludo Anakin luego de dejar de conversar con Obi Wan y Zendaya- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?<p>

-Volví esta mañana desde Kiros –comunico la chica- y la Maestra Tano me pidió que solicitara al Consejo más provisiones, el pueblo muere de hambre, la crisis es más seria de lo que se pensaba

-Enviaremos ayuda lo más pronto posible –la tranquilizó Obi Wan- ¿algo más?

-No Maestros eso es todo –sonrío mientras hacia una reverencia

-No te preocupes, yo misma llevaré las provisiones a Kiros –le dijo Zendaya guiñándole un ojo- aunque creo que te esperan con urgencia en uno de los patios

-Lo sé –se lamentó- Petro me reto a un duelo, nos veremos Maestros –se despidió y salió de la sala

-¿No les parece familiar? –les dijo Obi Wan a sus colegas una vez que la chica se hubo retirado

-No sé de qué me hablas abuelo –respondieron Anakin y Zendaya con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

* * *

><p>-Bien ya estoy aquí –le dijo Katooni, mientras el chico se daba la vuelta y encendía su sable de luz- ¿seguro que quieres perder? –le pregunto aun con sus manos en la cintura<p>

-Soy el mejor en esto Tooni –se burló- así que comencemos de una vez –dio un salto y en ese momento su amiga tomo su sable de luz y se puso en posición- vamos ¿tienes miedo?

-El miedo es el camino al lado oscuro –respondió y sus armas colisionaron con fuerza. Katooni había aprendido un estilo similar al de su Maestra, así que aprovecho esa ligera ventaja para cansar a Petro y tener un enfrentamiento mucho más cómodo para ella.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta? –le pregunto un tanto enfadado, tras tener que perseguirla por todo el patio. Desde que habían sido tomados como Padawans por Ahsoka Tano y Barris Offee respectivamente, sus Maestras quisieron que fueran independientes el uno del otro, por lo cual se vieron obligados a desarrollar estilos diferentes y por consiguiente ya no sabían que esperar del otro en un duelo.

-¿Dónde estaría lo divertido Petro? –le respondió sonriendo, con el pasar de los minutos el joven comenzó a descuidar sus movimientos oportunidad que Katooni aprovecho sin demora para arrebatarle su sable de luz de la mano con una sola patada- creo que gane

-Aun tienes mucho que aprender jovencito –le regaño Luminara

-¡Alto Consejo! ¡Clones! –dijo el chico muy avergonzado ¿en qué momento los 12 miembros del Consejo se aparecieron ahí sin que él lo notara?

-Rex, me llamo Rex niño –le dijo el antiguo líder de la 501 mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Disculpen –interrumpió uno de los novatos- ¿Quiénes son los miembros del Alto Consejo? –Rex, Cody y Gree se golpearon la frente con su mano derecha, mientras Luminara miraba al pobre con pena

-Con el fin de la Guerra de los Clones el Consejo recibió algunos cambios –dijo con orgullo Anakin

-Actualmente está compuesto por los Maestros Yoda, Mace Windou, Kit Fisto… -mientras Madame Yocasta sermoneaba al pobre clon, Petro y Katooni se aprovecharon del pánico y se retiraron de ahí sutilmente.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué querías mostrarme? –le pregunto la chica una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de los altos mandos de la Orden Jedi<p>

-Pensé que la paciencia era una de tus virtudes –se burló Petro mientras casualmente rodeaba con su brazo derecho los hombros de Katooni- está en mi habitación, no tendrás que esperar mucho más

-¿Tu habitación? –pregunto nuevamente mientras recostaba su cabeza inconscientemente en el hombro de su amigo- ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

-Nada que tu no quieras –le susurro en el oído sensualmente- pero rogaras para que cumpla tus fantasías

-¿¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! –definitivamente a Katooni no le gustaba para anda el rumbo de aquella conversación, pero si quería que Petro confesara el porqué de sus acciones tendría que seguirle el juego- serás tú el que rogara cariño… que no se te olvide

-Solo entra Tooni –río el muchacho una vez que llegaron- espero que te guste

Cuando su amiga entro quedo sin palabras, es decir, con el fin de la guerra en el Templo los habían incitado a desarrollar algunas habilidades artísticas, pero nunca espero que a Petro se le diera tan bien la pintura. Dentro de la habitación descansaba un lienzo con la figura de Katooni sonriendo y en su mano derecha se apreciaba un anillo en su dedo anular

-Es precioso Petro –le dijo luego de un rato mientras sus ojos se aguaban- pero yo no tengo un anillo

-A eso quería llegar –comento como si nada

-¿A qué te refieres? –le interrumpió

-Mi linda y dulce Katooni –comenzó el chico mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- ¿me concederías el honor de realizar una ceremonia espiritual que simboliza tu estatus de mujer comprometida?

-¿Qué? –le pregunto ella tanta palabrería la había confundido y eso hizo que su amigo se molestara un poco

-Me refiero a que si quieres ser mi pareja hasta que seamos uno con la fuerza –luego la soltó y se dio la vuelta- que estemos juntos como lo están la Maestra Luminara y Gree o el Maestro Fisto y la Maestra Secura

-Al menos me ahorraste el hecho de preguntártelo yo –se burló ella- es la forma menos romántica de pedirme matrimonio Petro

-Los Jedi no pueden casarse –le recordó el chico mientras le entregaba una cajita- ¿tomo tu burla como un sí?

-Mp –la chica abrió la caja y vio el anillo más sencillo del mundo, muchas mujeres alrededor de la galaxia se lo abrían tirado por la cabeza, pero para ella esa pequeña sortija de plata con un piedrita azulada era perfecta- claro que si –luego lo agarró del cuello de su túnica y lo beso

* * *

><p><strong>Tadan! Personalmente no podía spoliar tanto el final de Regreso, pero ya que estábamos, me dije misma de aquí al final se les olvidará así que no hay problema… e.e próximamente el siguiente capítulo de Regreso con la participación de Lux Bonteri o al menos eso espero -.-´'<strong>


End file.
